Ever Shall Be
by And I Am Undone
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, poems, challenges, fluff & crack. Most will center on Spock and/or Kirk, other crewmembers may pop in. NEWEST: Out of Control
1. Ripped

**Someone who is not me owns Star Trek and I profit nary a whit by this use of the characters and concept thereof. And stuff.**

**A/N: A drabble in response to the prompt, "I couldn't help myself." Totally failed to include those exact words, but I did not fail to include a hint of slashiness, which in my opinion is the worthier part.**

"Sir, I'm aware your responsibilities include a rather physical element, but my superior at Starfleet recently started conducting statistical analyses. She is demanding an explanation for the astonishing number of command gold shirts we go through. Sir, the number is even higher now than before we switched to the fabric Mr. Spock recommended specifically for your shirts."

"Thank you, Mr. Rivers. I'll get back to you. Dismissed." Lips pressed together, the captain watched the man leave. Jim's demeanor softened as he observed the slight green flush on his chess opponent's cheeks. Chuckling, he smiled.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"


	2. Eridani Vision

**A/N: Interpretation is in the eye of the beholder. I know what I had in mind, but tell me what you think it means.**

_To sleep, to sleep, perchance to dream_

_of tip'ed brow, and elegant ear,_

_of steeled strength 'neath silken restraint,_

_aquiline, verdigris blushed, and spare._

_To dream of one just beyond the grasping._


	3. The Scenic Route

**Disclaimer: I have been, and always shall be, so NOT the owner of the characters or concepts of Star Trek. Makin' money? Not happening.**

**A/N - drabble in response to prompt "Lost" (100 words not including title or notes)**

* * *

><p><em>The Scenic Route<em>

Assisting stellar cartography with some especially arduous calculations, before his regular shift started, had been on his mind – not paying attention to where they were taking him. It was a part of the ship he'd never been to, and every crewmember who worked there swore the convoluted layout of that section had been designed by monkeys. When he rushed onto the bridge, red-faced and 47 seconds late for his shift, he looked questioningly at Uhura, who merely winked. Pavel Chekov sighed and smiled. Nobody else would ever know the newly promoted to navigator had needed to ask for directions.


	4. Only His Words

**A/N: references to and quotes from TOS episodes Operation: Annhialate!, Charlie X, The Apple, The Corbomite Maneuver, This Side of Paradise, The Deadly Years. Figures on relative strength of skeletal structure was pulled out of my left nostril. No slash unless you're wearing the goggles. (Coz then it's everywhere!) Thank you to Mallus for inspiring me to try something slightly different. (Yes, dear, I am working on my story, but that's hard and wants to go all plotty and plots are big and scary)**

**Oh, and guess what? I just checked, and I still don't own Star Trek or any of its bits. Not trying to make bucks, just makin' time with my favorite boys.**

The single-celled organism on Deneva invaded my central nervous system, causing great discomfort, but ultimately was unable to force me to do its bidding. The young Charles Evans broke my legs utilizing the powers given him by the Thasians, and, with sufficient persuasion, was just as easily able to repair the damage.

_Alien beings and those possessing mental powers may have the potential to render temporary physical harm to my body._

Despite Dr. McCoy's stomach-turning potion, I quickly recovered from the poisonous darts that certainly would have killed the captain, had I not intercepted the strike from the toxic local flora. The lightning brought down by the computer Vaal interfered with my duties for a brief time, however, the pain was easily controlled by mental disciplines and my abilities were scarcely affected.

_Exotic organisms and lightning strikes may temporarily impede my ability to fulfill out my duties._

I am three times as strong as a human and my skeletal structure 8.73 times stronger. However, If a particular human became sufficiently determined to cause me bodily harm, it is marginally possible he would be able to do so.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

Is that your best recommendation? Mind your own business, Mister Spock. I'm sick of your half-breed interference. You don't have the brains to understand. All you have is printed circuits. A carcass full of memory banks who should be squatting on a mushroom, instead of passing himself off as a man. You belong in a circus, Spock, not a starship. Right next to the dog-faced boy. You traitorous, disloyal, you stab me in the back the first chance you get? Get out. I never want to have to look at you again.

_But only his words can hurt me._


	5. Out of Control

**A/N: Drabble (100 words exactly) for the prompt "Out of Control"**

**Disclaim-y thing: I have not, nor ever shall be, owner of anything Star Trekkish other than DVDs, tapes, books and merchandise. Live long and prosper, indeed.**

&#&#&

When Spock exited the turbolift, an audible gasp from the communications officer on duty caused Jim Kirk to look up at his First. He did not – quite – giggle.

"An experiment in the physics lab caused a significant discharge of static electricity. My exposure to this discharge has unfortunately resulted in my coiffure being somewhat out of control. The effect is temporary and should resolve itself within a few hours."

Jim was smiling, wide-eyed, at his friend.

Every single strand of the Vulcan's usually impeccable hair was standing on end.

"Well, Mister Spock, I guess even Vulcans have bad hair days."


End file.
